Memories of You
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Kasus 10 tahun lalu yang merenggut nyawa Sousuke akan kadarluasa dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, masih banyak misteri yang menyelimuti kasus tersebut sehingga kasus ini belum terpecahkan. Rin Matsuoka, salah satu anggota polisi Tokyo menyadari hal yang ganjil terhadap kasus tersebut dan itu semua mengarah pada keberadaan partner barunya yang mengalami amnesia. M for gore.


(Rated M dikarenakan 'rada' gore. Jika rated T, ditakutkan membuat pembaca sedikit tidak nyaman)

Ini judul terpintas dari sebuah lagu dengan judul yang sama. Yep, ending Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. Dimana saat sedang menulis ini, terpikir selintas judul tersebut. Kujadikan saja judul karena saya kurang bisa membuat judul. LOL.

Ok, dimulai saja fic _one_ _shoot_ yang rencananya mau untuk SouRin Week kemarin tapi berhubung TA jadi baru bisa sekarang ditulisnya (ini dibuat sebagai bahan refreshing setelah sidang 1. LOL).

Selamat menikmati.

* * *

" _Sousuke! Kamu belum memikirkan apa yang mau minta?"_

" _Hmmm... Nanti saja deh jika kamu sudah kembali dari Australia."_

" _Bener? Jangan PHP lagi lho!"_

" _Ya! Ya! Aku janji kok!"_

" _Janji!"_

* * *

 **Memories of You**

 _ **FREE! Eternal Summer (c) Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

 _._

12 Tahun kemudian

.

"Selamat pagi, Rin-senpai!" ucap juniorku yang mempunyai rambut perak. Ya, Nitori Aichirou.

"O... Oh... Pagi..."

Sapaan dari juniorku yang penuh semangat, membuatku tertegun. Bukankah mereka kemarin begadang? Kenapa mereka sangat bersemangat sekali? Oh... Mereka juniorku sejak berada di SMA, berlanjut ke akademi polisi dan berlanjut ke kantor pusat ini yang berada di Tokyo. Aku merasa seperti dibuntuti oleh mereka.

"Rin-senpai! Rin-senpai! Kakak menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu ke kantornya sekarang! Ada yang mau dibicarakan!" ceria Mikoshiba Momotarou. –Hampir saja aku panggil dia _Mikorin-_.

"Oh? Inspektur Mikoshiba? Ok. Aku akan kesana..."

Kulangkahkan kakikku menuju ruangan inspektur. Setelanku hari ini berupa setelan jas lengkap. Hari ini aku tidak patroli keluar sehingga aku cukup memakai jas karena berada di kantor. Kantor pusat disini memang cukup santai.

"Selamat pagi, Inspektur Mikoshiba! Saya Matsuoka!"

"Ou! Masuk!"

Kubukakan pintu dan kubungkukkan badanku. Setelah inspektur menyuruhku untuk mendekat, kuangkat tubuhku dan mulai melangkah. Kulihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat tuanya dan mata emerlandnya yang tajam. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan sinis. Ya. Orang yang telah kucari selama hampir 10 tahun ini...

"So-"

"Matsuoka! Dia anggota baru kita disini. Dia dipindahkan dari Osaka dan ditempati di sini. Dia akan menjadi partnermu dan teman sekamarmu yang baru. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Perkenalkan dirimu, nak!"

Sang brunet mengangguk dan melihatku. Sarafku beku seketika melihat dinginnya mata tersebut. Kupikir dia orang yang kucari selama 10 tahun ini. Ternyata...

"... Tamazaki Sousuke. Salam kenal, Matsuoka-san!"

 _... Dia berbeda..._

 _~Memories of You~_

" _Rinrin!"_

" _SOUSUKE! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!?"_

Sousuke menyeringai lebar.

Hari ini sangat panas. Ya. Sekarang lagi puncaknya musim panas. Tidak aneh jika makan es krim merupakan hal yang paling nikmat. Terlebih ini adalah es krim satu-satunya yang tersisa dan berhasil kudapat dari _JANKEN_.

" _Sial... Aku kalah..."_

" _Hahaha... Makanya, kalau bertanding janken, pasti aku yang menang!"_

Sousuke melihatku dengan mata yang terlihat sangat kesal. Mulutnya _manyun_ seperti ikan. Itu membuatnya lucu seperti anak-anak. Tapi, memang kita masih kelas 4 SD. Aku mengajarkannya dia renang gaya _butterfly_. Hingga dia sangat suka dengan gaya tersebut dan aku sering bertanding melawannya. Mungkin itu yang membuat hubungan kami sangat dekat.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, kita bertanding _butterfly_ dengan taruhan 'Siapa yang menang dapat mengajukan satu permintaan pada yang kalah'. Sialnya saat itu aku kalah sehingga aku harus mengabulkan permintaan Sousuke. Tapi, Sousuke hanya tersenyum. _"Berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya"_ _._

Saat aku kelas 6, aku pindah ke Iwatobi. Alasanku adalah untuk mencari teman-teman yang ingin relay denganku. Beberapa waktu sebelumnya, aku beradu mulut dengan Sousuke mengenai relay. Akhirnya, dia menganggap jika renang adalah olahraga individu dan hanya untuk diri sendiri. Kami memutuskan untuk menjadi rival. Ya. Itu adalah yang kita pikirkan...

Lebih baik kita berada di tim yang berbeda.

.

 _Mengingat itu membuatku ingin menangis._

.

Setelah saat itu, saat aku SMP, aku bersekolah di Australia sekalian mengasah kemampuan renangku. Tentunya, hubunganku dengan Sousuke tetap dekat. Kami saling bercerita satu sama lain mengenai pengalaman kita dan dukungan kita lewat _post mail_. Hingga suatu saat...

Saat aku kelas 2 SMP...

.

Surat dari Sousuke tiba-tiba berhenti setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-14.

.

Aku menelepon Gou, adikku, untuk bertanya mengenai hal ini. Tetapi, apa yang kudapatkan adalah berita yang mengejutkan. Seperti mimpi buruk di siang bolong.

.

Sousuke tewas.

.

Aku mencari berita mengenai tewasnya Sousuke. Apakah dia kecelakaan atau tenggelam. Aku teringat jika Sousuke berasal dari keluarga polisi yang telah dikenal seantero Jepang. Apakah dia diculik kemudian dibunuh?

Saat kubaca sebuah judul berita di situs berita Jepang, jantungku serasa berhenti sesaat.

.

 _Kasus Kebakaran yang Menewaskan Satu Keluarga di Sano._

.

Sano adalah daerah aku dan Sousuke berasal. Aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini. Kubaca isi dari berita tersebut. Ya. Tidak salah lagi aku melihat foto Sousuke yang terpampang sebagai salah satu korban tewas. _Yamazaki Sousuke, 14 tahun. Salah satu atlet renang butterfly yang sedang naik daun, turut tewas dalam peristiwa ini._

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Sousuke tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir dengan deras. Aku tidak mampu memendam kepedihanku ini. Aku tidak percaya Sousuke tewas. Dia… Siapa yang mampu menggantikan perannya sebagai sahabat pertamaku? Walau kami rival… Kami masih mendukung satu sama lain dan akan berdiri di podium olimpiade bersama...

.

 _Ayahku ingin menjadi atlet olimpiade._

 _Sousuke ingin menjadi atlet olimpiade._

 _Tapi sekarang mereka sudah tiada._

 _Aku…_

 _Aku sudah tidak punya tujuan renang lagi…_

.

Saat aku SMA kelas 2, aku kembali dengan keadaan hampa. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti renang. Selain dua hal sebelumnya, aku mendapatkan tekanan yang cukup berat di Australia. Tapi, terima kasih pada Haru, mantan satu tim relay saat SD dulu, karena dia telah membawaku kembali sehingga membuatku untuk suka renang kembali. Dia juga yang memberikan kepercayaan padaku untuk tetap yakin jika Sousuke belum tewas. Ya, Haru membocorkan sebuah informasi yang hanya tersebar di sekitar sana.

.

" _Dalam kebakaran 3 tahun yang lalu, jenazah Yamazaki Sousuke tidak ditemukan."_

.

Berita miring tersebut membuatku marah sekaligus memberikan harapan. Jika benar Sousuke belum tewas, berarti aku masih dapat bertemunya. Tetapi, bagaimana aku mencarinya? Jika dia selamat dalam kebakaran tersebut, pasti dia memiliki banyak luka bakar sehingga harus operasi plastik. Secara langsung, rupa dia akan berubah.

Saat aku lulus SMA, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi seorang atlet renang dan memilih menjadi seorang polisi. Tujuanku untuk masuk akademi polisi adalah untuk menangkap pelaku sebenarnya dari kasus ini. Mungkin ayahku akan kecewa dengan jalan yang kupilih. Tapi, ini adalah hidupku dan aku yakin dia akan mengerti.

Aku masuk ke akademi polisi dan lulus dengan prestasi gemilang saat aku berumur 22 tahun. Dari awal hingga sekarnag, aku ditempati di kantor pusat di Tokyo. Setahun setelah aku masuk, adik perempuanku, Gou juga masuk ke kepolisian di bagian laboratorium. Kami berdua bersama ibu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo.

Saat aku libur, aku biasa menginap di rumah lama kami yang dijaga oleh asisten rumah tangga kami. Aku selalu berjalan-jalan disekitar sana, bercengkrama dengan teman-teman lamaku dari Samezuka dan Sano, ziarah ke makam ayahku, dan… makam Sousuke.

Aku yakin jika apa yang dikubur disini bukanlah Sousuke. Hingga sekarang, aku masih berharap dapat bertemu dengannya walaupun terdengar tidak mungkin.

Pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah, menyelidiki kasus ini dan menemukan siapa pelakunya. Dengan itu, mungkin aku dapat mengetahui di mana Sousuke berada sekarang.

Selama dua tahun aku melakukan penyelidikan (dibantu oleh Inspektur Mikoshiba, Momo dan Ai), aku belum menemukan fakta dan bukti yang kuat. TKP masih tertutup rapat dari dunia luar dan disegel garis polisi. Saat aku kesana, aku masih ingat dengan jelas seperti apa rupa rumah Sousuke. Sayangnya sekarang yang berada di depanku hanyalah puing-puing sisa kebakaran. Aku hampir menyerah untuk menyelidikinya.

Hingga hari itu…

Aku bertemu dengan sosok yang _mirip_ dengannya.

 _Tamazaki Sousuke._

.  
"… Matsuoka?"

"… Matsuoka-san? Anda sakit?"

Kulihat Tamazaki yang berada di sampingku. Dia memasang wajah khawatir. Mungkin aku melamun di tengah kerja seperti ini. Semenjak dia menjadi partnerku sebulan yang lalu, aku jadi sering melamun. Tapi, jika dia Sousuke yang aku kenal, kenapa dia memanggilku dengan nama keluarga?

"Matsuoka-san, mengenai kasus ini-"

"Argh! Tamazaki! Bisa kau urus kasus itu? Aku masih sibuk urus kasus yang ini…"

Aku membuka file lama kasus kebakaran yang merenggut nyawa Sousuke. Terpampang dengan jelas wajah Sousuke dan ditulis sebagai korban tewas. Aku masih tetap percaya dengan ucapan Haru tentang Sousuke. Tapi, kasus ini akan kadarluasa 2 bulan lagi tepat di hari ulang tahun Sousuke dan hari kejadian tersebut terjadi. Aku harus membongkar kasus ini dan menemukan Sousuke.

Tapi, penyelidikan ini sedikit terganjal dengan perasaan yang gak enak di hatiku. Kuputarkan bolpenku dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal selama sebulan ini. Ini semua berkaitan dengan partner baruku, Tamazaki Sousuke. Berikut beberapa hipotesa yang kubuat.

Jika dia adalah Yamazaki Sousuke, kenapa dia menggunakan nama Tamazaki?

Jika dia merupakan Yamazaki Sousuke yang sedang memalsukan identitasnya, kenapa dia berani muncul di hadapan para polisi?

Nama Tamazaki itu mirip dengan nama keluarga pembunuh yang terkenal di Tokyo dan sedang diburu oleh para polisi, Tamazakimori. Apakah dia intel yang mereka masukan untuk memata-matai kami?

Jika dia Yamazaki Sousuke, kenapa dia memanggilku dengan nama keluarga?

Jika dia Yamazaki Sousuke yang berpihak pada keluarga pembunuh tersebut, kenapa dia tidak berperilaku akrab denganku? Jika begitu, dia dapat mudah mendapatkan informasi dariku yang seorang polisi, 'kan?

.

"Hei Tamazaki."

"Ya?"

"Pulang kerja, temani aku makan diluar… Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

.

Kuajak partner baruku itu untuk makan di sebuah kedai ramen langgananku. Tukang di sana telah hapal denganku dan sering memberikanku diskon tidak terkecuali hari ini. Kududuk di bangku paling pojok bersama Tamazaki sambil menunggu pesananku, Ramen dengan _meat_ dan ramen dengan Tonkatsu.

"Matsuoka-san… Kamu terlihat serius sekali? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal?"

Aku melihat mata Tamazaki. Walau dia hidup, tapi dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Apakah yang berada di depanku ini benar-benar seorang manusia?

"Tamazaki, kamu tahu orang yang suka aku ceritakan padamu?"

Tamazaki mengangguk.

Karena kami teman sekamar, kami kadang menceritakan masa lalu kami untuk mempererat hubungan partner kami. Dia merupakan mantan atlet renang gaya _butterfly_ yang masuk 10 besar di Jepang. Dilansir, kemampuan ini diturunkan dari ibunya yang telah meninggal saat dia berumur 10 tahun. Sayangnya, karena cedera bahu yang dideritanya, dia harus mengurungkan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang atlet.

Mungkin karena hal itu juga, Haru berpendapat jika Sousuke belum tewas.

Bisa saja, Sousuke sekarang sedang duduk di depanku, di sampingku, di belakangku, atau berjalan di luar dengan identitas yang disembunyikan. Tapi, buat apa dia menyembunyikan identiasnya?

"Aku sempat berpikir… Jika Sousuke yang aku kenal itu adalah kamu. Kamu terlihat sangat mirip dengannya." Jawabku disusul helaan napas.

Tamazaki mengaduk ramen miliknya dan meniupnya sebelum disantap. "Kamu sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, Matsuoka-san. Sayangnya, aku bukan Sousuke yang kamu maksud."

"Ya… Aku salah…"

Keheningan muncul. Aku langsung menembak pertanyaan yang sudah kupendam selama ini.

"Tamazaki… Apakah kamu tahu Tamazakimori?"

Mata Tamazaki terbuka lebar. Keringat dingin keluar. Sumpit yang ia pegang tidak sengaja terjatuh. "A… Apa maksudnya?"

Aku mengulang lagi pertanyaanku. Tamazaki memalingkan matanya. Ternyata benar. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu berkaitan dengan buronan tersebut. "Tenang, semua yang kamu ceritakan akan aku jaga. Aku tidak akan melapor pada siapapun…"

Tamazaki tertunduk. Dia menghela napas dan melihatku. "Jika kau berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya, aku akan menjawabnya."

Aku mengangguk. Tamazaki tertunduk dan tersenyum lirih. "Tamazakimori… Adalah nama keluargaku di dunia bawah…"

Seperti yang kuduga. Dia berasal dari keluarga pembunuh yang sedang diburu. Mungkin aku dapat menggali beberapa informasi darinya mengenai keluarganya ini. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu masuk polisi? Bukankah ini akan mengancam nyawamu?"

Dia tersenyum lagi. Tapi balasan yang didapat darinya tidak berhubungan dengan semua ini.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di asrama saja. Di sini tidak aman…"

Aku melihat keadaan sekitar. Dia benar. Beberapa orang mempunyai gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Aku sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan pistolku dari sarung di pinggangku. Sousuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku baru pertama kali ke ramen disini. Rasanya enak." Senyumnya.

Aku menghela napas.

"Ya..."

.

Makan malamku terasa aneh. Gara-gara ketegangan di restoran tadi, nafsu makanku hilang seketika. Aku mengganti pakaianku dan duduk di bunk bawah. Tamazaki duduk di sebelahku dengan kaos hijau gelapnya dan celana traning.

"Sekarang sudah aman. Kamu bisa bercerita padaku."

Tamazaki menelan ludahnya dan mulai menarik napas.

"Aku masuk ke sini karena ingin terbebas dari darah Tamazakimori ini…"

Aku mengangkat alisku. Terlihat mata Tamazaki telah berubah. Menjadi mata yang penuh dengan kepedihan. "… Aku akan jadi penerus keluarga tersebut saat aku berumur 24 tahun 2 bulan lagi. Dalam ritual tersebut, aku harus membunuh seseorang yang aku hormati atau yang ingin kulindungi. Jika aku tidak mempunyai orang yang ingin kulindungi, maka aku harus membunuh orang yang aku hormati tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ayahku."

Aku tahu tentang peraturan keluarga ini, aku pernah membaca sebuah teori dari file kepolisian mengenai hal tersebut. Aku tidak tahu jika aku akan mendengar hal tersebut dari mulut penerusnya langsung.

"Tapi… Aku tidak mau membunuh orang hanya karena hal seperti itu. Jabatan, uang, kesenangan. Apakah nyawa manusia dihargai serendah itu? Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatiku dan aku ingin menjadi seorang polisi. Setelah kuketahui kenyataan sebenarnya tentang keluarga ini saat aku SMA kelas 3, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari keluarga itu dan hidup sendiri di Tokyo. Aku masuk akademi polisi, kupalsukan identitasku dan lulus dengan prestasi gemilang. Tapi, ada satu orang yang mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. Dia Inspektur Mikoshiba. Karena hal tersebut, dia meminta atasannya untuk memasukanku dibawah pengawasannya. Alasan yang ia berikan adalah karena Matsuoka-san butuh partner dan tim Inspektur Mikoshiba kekurangan anggota. Mereka menyetujuinya. Padahal, aku tahu maksud dia yang sebenarnya adalah mau memanfaatkanku untuk menggali informasi mengenai keluargaku."

Aku meneguk ludahku. "Apakah kamu yakin jika kamu anggota keluarga mereka?"

Tamazaki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Awalnya, **ya**. Saat aku berumur 17 tahun. Waktu itu bahuku dioperasi dan butuh suplai darah. Tetapi, anggota keluarga intiku tidak ada yang memberikannya. Kupikir tekanan darah mereka sedang rendah. Tetapi aku **salah**. Golongan darah ayahku berbeda dengan golongan darahku. Ayahku bercerita jika golongan darahku sama dengan golongan darah ibu. Tapi setelah selesai operasi, aku tahu jika itu semua bohong dari catatan medis yang kutemukan di rumah. Golongan darah ibuku ternyata berbeda dengan milikku. Golongan darahnya sama dengan yang ayah punya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa jika suami-istri dengan golongan darah sama, melahirkan anak dengan golongan darah yang berbeda? Setelah mengetahui itu aku merasa ragu siapa sebenarnya diriku. Itu merupakan bukti valid jika aku bukan anak mereka."

"Kalau begitu, aku siapa?"

Tamazaki memegang pundaku dan melihatku. "Saat kamu menceritakan mengenai Yamazaki Sousuke, aku mulai merasa sedikit aneh. Ada sesuatu di hatiku yang membuatku panas. Perasaan rindu yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Matsuoka-san. Bisakah kamu membantuku menemukan identitas asliku? Aku… Aku ingin tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya dan aku ingin menghentikan gerak-gerik Tamazakimori. Matsuoka-san, tolong!"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Apakah dia Sousuke yang aku cari selama ini?

"… Apakah… Kamu mengalami suatu kejadian traumatik saat berumur 14 tahun?"

Tamazaki mengangguk. "Aku mengalami amnesia saat berumur 14 tahun. Luka di kepalaku ini adalah buktinya. Aku terjatuh dari tangga dan mengalami pendarahan. Aku mengalami koma selama seminggu dan saat bangun, aku hanya bisa mengingat namaku, 'Sousuke'. Itu yang ayahku ceritakan padaku. Aku tidak tahu itu benar apa tidak."

Saat kulihat bekas luka di kening kiri Tamazaki, aku teringat pengalaman saat aku, Gou, dan Sousuke masih kecil. Waktu itu, Gou terpeleset saat berusaha mengikutiku memanjat pohon. Sousuke yang berada di atas Gou, melepaskan pegangannya ke pohon dan menangkap tangan Gou. Sayangnya, mereka berdua terjatuh dari pohon dan kepala Sousuke terhantam batu yang berada di tanah. Gou didekap ke tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak mengalami luka parah. Hanya luka gores di lutut. Sousuke saat itu tidak menyadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Untungnya dia tidak mengalami suatu hal yang parah. Hanya luka benturan. Luka yang ditinggalkan dari kejadian tersebut, sama dengan luka yang dimiliki Tamazaki.

"'Sousuke'… Dia mempunyai luka yang sama denganmu… Saat dia berumur 10 tahun karena terjatuh dari pohon."

"Eh?"

Mata Tamazaki terbuka lebar. Benar-benar sama persis. Warna rambut. Warna mata. Ekspressi kagetnya. Benar-benar mirip dengan Sousuke.

Tapi. Dia bukanlah Sousuke.

Bukan Yamazaki Sousuke.

Dia…

 _Tamazaki Sousuke._

"Matsuoka-san…"

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Yamazaki Sousuke?"

Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengingat hal ini. Tapi cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu karena aku sedang menyelidiki kasus ini. "Dia tewas dalam insiden kebakaran 10 tahun yang lalu di Sano. Rumahnya terbakar dan menewaskannya beserta keluarganya."

"… Aku turut berduka."

"It's _Ok_! _Thank you_. Tapi… Ada berita miring yang beredar di sekitar tempat kejadian… Jenazah Sousuke tidak ditemukan. Aku mengklarifikasi dugaan tersebut dan benar. Saat aku mencari mengenai arsip kasus tersebut, aku menemukan satu file yang belum terbaca olehku. File tersebut sangat hancur. Robek hampir di sekililing map tersebut. Saat kubaca, sebuah kenyataan lain berhasil kutemukan. Yamazaki Sousuke belum tewas dan dinyatakan buron. Diduga dia kabur setelah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan membakar rumahnya. Tetapi untuk meredakan ketakutan di antara warga, Yamazaki Sousuke dinyatakan turut tewas. Disisi lain, ada harapan untuk bertemu dengan Sousuke. Tetapi disisi lain, apakah dia benar pelaku dalam kasus ini? Itu yang masih kuselidiki…"

Kugenggam tanganku dan kusenderkan pada keningku. Kututup mataku dan berusaha menahan air mataku. Kenapa aku cengeng sekali? Setiap mengingat kasus ini, aku selalu ingin menangis. Waktu yang kupunya hanya 2 bulan untuk membersihkan nama Yamazaki Sousuke dari dugaan jika dia pelakunya. Aku yakin bukan Sousuke pelakunya. Tapi jika benar Sousuke yang melakukannya…

.

Dia akan dihukum mati.

.

Keadaan hening. Kurasa tangan menggenggam bahu kiriku dan kulihat Tamazaki sedang tersenyum. "Apakah pria berambut hitam dengan mata merah dan mempunyai senyuman hangat itu ayahmu?"

.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu rupa ayahku?

.

"Rin… Kamu jangan menyerah. Ayah tahu jika kamu bisa. Ayah bangga denganmu walau kau memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan ayah. Ayah akan terus mendukung dan melindungimu."

Aku terdiam. Kuusapkan air mataku. "Tamazaki… Kamu…"

"Ayahmu terus berada di sampingmu. Ah, mungkin kamu merasa aneh tapi aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat roh dan berbicara serta mendengarnya." Senyum Tamazaki.

Aku tertunduk. Dengan suara berbisik, aku berterima kasih pada ayahku. Tamazaki tertawa kecil dan seolah dia sedang berbicara dengan sosok yang tidak dapat kulihat itu. Ternyata ayahku berada di sampingku selama ini. Dia terus mendukungku. Aku tidak bisa menyerah sekarang! Aku harus terus maju! Demi dukungan ayahku, dan demi Sousuke.

.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti disini!

.

"Aku akan menguak semua misteri ini… Akan kubersihkan nama Sousuke."

Tamazaki mellihatku dan tersenyum. Walau kami baru kenal dan bisa dibilang berasal dari sisi yang berlawanan, tapi itu tidak membuat halangan kita menjadi sahabat. "Hey… Tamazaki…"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku panggil kamu, Sousuke?"

Tamazaki kaget. Tidak aneh. Baru sebulan berkenalan, aku meminta dipanggil satu sama lain dengan nama kecil. Tamazaki menganggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku sih tidak masalah…. Tapi, tidak akan memusingkan jika kamu panggil aku dengan nama yang sama dengan teman kecilmu?"

"Aku yakin jika dia masih hidup, dia akan tumbuh menjadi pria hebat sepertimu!" senyumku.

"Ah… Bukannya kamu yakin jika dia masih hidup? Kenapa kamu bilang seolah-olah dia sudah mati?" herannya.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kamu panggil aku Sousuke 2? Mungkin terasa sedikit aneh. Tapi, itu yang bisa membuatnya berbeda."

"SETUJU! Panggil aku Rin!"

"Setuju, Rinrin!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL SEPERTI ITU!"

 _~Memories of You~_

Kudengar suara guncangan dari bunker atasku di mana Sousuke 2 tidur. Jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan berdiri disamping kasurku untuk melihat ke kasur atas. Sousuke 2 terlihat gemetaran. Tangannya menggegam keras dadanya. Air keringat membasahi wajahnya dan…

Dia menangis?

"Sousuke 2! Bangun! Sousuke 2!"

Sousuke 2 membuka matanya. Dia melihatku dan mengucapkan namaku dengan pelan. Aku bertanya keadaannya dan dia baik-baik saja. Dia menceritakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia lihat walau dalam mimpi. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah kobaran api dengan tangan dan baju berlumuran darah. Dia tidak tahu hal apa itu? Apakah itu mimpi biasa atau mimpi pertanda? Dia berada di sebuah ruang keluarga dengan dua orang dewasa tergeletak bersimbah darah di kakinya. Apakah cerita mengenai kengerian kasus kematian keluarga Yamazaki telah menularkannya dalam mimpi?

"Sousuke 2… Kamu pindah tidur ke bunk bawah saja. Aku akan membawakanmu minum."

Setelah kuambilkan minum, Sousuke 2 mengangguk dan menerima gelas tersebut. Tangannya gemetar. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Itu… Terlihat sangat nyata… Aku… Aku membunuh seseorang…"

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan iba. Walaupun itu hanya mimpi, aku ingin melihat apakah itu mengarahkanku pada bukti baru atas kasus ini? Dia mengaku jika mereka belum pernah melihat dua orang yang tewas tersebut walau dalam bentuk roh. Mereka menggegam kepalanya. "Apakah… Ini salah satu kunci memoriku?"

 _Kunci memori…_

"Hey Sousuke 2. Aku mulai hari ini akan ke Sano selama seminggu. Aku telah menulismu di proposal sebagai partner. Jadi, bersiaplah dan mungkin mencari udara segar akan membuatmu tenang. Bisa saja memorimu kembali, kan?"

Sousuke 2 melihatku. Dia mengangguk dan tertuntuk. "Terima kasih, Rinrin…"

"OI! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Sousuke 2 tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, kamu berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti anak anjing."

"Ok. Ayo, Sousuke!"

 _._

 _Ah… Nama yang sudah lama tidak kuucapkan._

 _._

Sesampai di stasiun Sano, kulangkahkan kakikku menuju rumahku. Untung stasiun dan rumahku tidak teralu jauh. Aku bisa berjalan kaki kesana. Lagipula, aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama teman sehingga di jalan tidak merasa bosan. Setelah sampai di rumah dan membereskan barang-barang, aku bertemu dengan asisten rumah tanggaku. Sepasang suami istri yang telah setengah abad umurnya dengan cucu laki-lakinya. Cucunya dekat denganku dan saat aku kemari, dia langsung memelukku. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.

"Selamat datang, Kak Rin!"

"Aku pulang, Ryunosuke. Oh, perkenalkan ini Tamazaki Sousuke. Sahabat kakak."

"Salam kenal! Aku Ryunosuke!"

Tangan kecil itu berusaha meraih tangan besar Sousuke. Tubuh Sousuke yang sangat tinggi itu membuat Ryunosuke sedikit kewalahan. Sousuke berjongkok di depan Ryunosuke dan meraih jabatannya. "Salam kenal, aku Sousuke."

" _Hai_! Kak Sou!"

"… So…u?"

"Ryunosuke tidak bisa mengingat nama orang lain dengan benar. Jadi dia suka memanggil seseorang dengan caranya sendiri. Ayo aku tunjukan kamarmu habis itu kita akan ke makam Ayahku."

Setelah kutunjukan kamarku yang akan dipakai Sousuke, aku berjalan menuju kamar Gou yang berada di sebrangnya. Kamar ini masih tetap bersih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Kamar ini selalu dibersihkan dengan asisten rumah tangga disini. Mereka tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan lain. Karena ibu merasa kasihan, ibu menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal disini dan menjaga rumah ini. Tentu mereka tidak dipungut biaya sewa. Mereka hanya diharuskan membayar uang listrik dan uang air dari uang gaji mereka. Untung taraf hidup di Sano tidak semahal di Tokyo. Mereka masih dapat hidup walau gaji mereka hanya cukup untuk makan, listrik, dan air.

Selain itu, aku, Gou, dan Ibu kadang sering kemari saat libur panjang. Teman-teman dari Samezuka juga masih sering mengajakku dan Gou untuk main. Karena itu, kami tidak dapat menjual rumah ini dan ini memuat banyak kenangan bersama ayahku.

"Rin, aku sudah siap."

"Oh! Ok."

Kutaruh foto yang berada di meja belajar Gou. Fotoku bersama Sousuke dan Gou saat kami kecil.

"Tante, aku mau ziarah dulu ke makam ayah dan keluarga Yamazaki. Kami akan pulang malam. Jadi tidak usah menunggu kami."

Asisten –yang kupanggil tante dan om- melambaikan tangannya. Kuambil kunci mobil yang ada di sakuku dan kunyalakan mesin mobilnya. Om asisten disini sangat senang saat tahu mobil kami disimpan di sini untuk keperluan di Sano. Dia suka sekali membersihkan dan merawat mobil walaupun itu bukan miliknya. Itu terbukti dari mobilku yang masih terasa bagus sama seperti pertama kali aku membelinya.

Setelah mengemudi beberapa lama, kupakirkan mobil di sebuah lapang di bawah bukit. Menuju makam ayahku, aku harus berjalan kaki menanjak bukit. Sesampai di sini, kutaruh pot bunga dan dupa. Kudoakan ayahku dan berterima kasih karena telah mendukungku sesuai dengan kata-kata Sousuke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan dia benar atau tidak. Tapi, aku yakin ayahku akan melakukan hal tersebut.

Setelah selesai, kuangkat tubuhku dan melihat pemandangan kota dari sini. "Pemandangannya sangat bagus, ya."

Aku mengangguk. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati siang yang tenang ini. Sousuke berdiri di sampingku. "Kota ini sangat kecil… Tapi sangat tenang. Aku dibesarkan di Tokyo jadi ini merupakan pemandangan menarik bagiku."

"Haha… Kamu benar-benar orang kota. Oh ya, sekarang kita ke makam 'Sousuke'. Ikuti aku."

Sesampai di makam 'Sousuke', kubawa air dan kubasahi makam tersebut. 3 batu nisan makam yang tertera nama orang yang kukenal. Terilihat makam tersebut tidak diurus. Ya, keluarga besar Yamazaki tidak tinggal di kota ini. Jadi, yang biasa mengurus makam ini adalah keluarga kami. Kebetulan karena hubunganku dan 'Sousuke' dekat, keluarga kami juga saling mengenal baik. Tapi, semenjak aku pindah ke Tokyo, makam ini jarang dirawat.

Kucabuti rumput liar yang mengelilingi dibantu Sousuke. Setelah selesai, kubasahi makam tersebut dan kuperbaharui kembali bunga disini. Setelah berdoa untuk ketenangan keluarga Yamazaki, aku berdiri. "Ini adalah makam Yamazaki Sousuke beserta orang tuanya. Memang tidak terawat karena yang merawatnya hanyalah kami dari keluarga Matsuoka."

"Kamu bilang jika Yamazaki Sousuke belum mati. Tapi…"

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Polisi memalsukan berita tersebut. Aku juga tidak tahu abu siapa yang dikubur disini. Lagipula… Siapa yang tahu jika dia masih hidup atau tidak. Sudah hampir 10 tahun kejadian itu berlalu."

"Rin…"

Aku melihat Sousuke yang sudah tertunduk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku ingin melihat tempat kejadian tersebut. Aku merasa kasus ini berhubungan denganku. Bolehkah aku kesana?"

Aku menghela napas. Angin berhembus mengibas rambut merahku. "Tentu. Itu tujuan kita ke mari, 'kan?"

 _~Memories of You~_

Kubuka pintu seng yang menutupi TKP pada peristiwa kebakaran rumah Yamazaki. Pembatas yang tinggi dibuat untuk menghindari orang luar masuk dan merusak barang-barang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai bukti. Tapi, dua bulan lagi rumah ini akan dihancurkan bertepatan dengan kadaluasanya kasus ini.

Walau sudah hampir 10 tahun, bau gosong masih menusuk. Beberapa burung gagak mendiami tempat ini. Ya, tempat ini hampir terbakar seluruhnya. Ada sebuah ruangan yang masih berbentuk utuh walau beberapa gosong di sekitarnya. Aku ingat ruangan tersebut. Ruangan dengan cat _broken_ _white_. Kamar 'Sousuke'.

"Sousuke, kamu jangan terpisah denganku. Aku tidak ingin kamu me-"

Sebelum ucapanku selesai, aku mendengar Sousuke yang berteriak "TUNGGU" dan berlari masuk. Sial! Aku harus mengejarnya! Dia tidak boleh masuk ke TKP sembarangan seperti itu!

"OI! SOUSUKE!"

Aku kehilangan jejak. Sial, larinya sangat cepat. Aku berkeliling di lantai satu mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, kamar tamu, gudang, hingga ruang keluarga, tempat di mana semua jenazah ditemukan. Aku masih ingat seperti apa rupa awal rumah ini. Dulu waktu aku masih SD, aku sering main dan Ibunya 'Sousuke' yang baru pulang kerja. Dia menyuguhiku kue yang tidak teralu manis dan susu. Dia tahu jika aku kurang suka manis. Kue buatannya sangat enak.

Kadang aku main hingga makan malam dan ayahnya 'Sousuke' mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka sangat senang jika 'Sousuke' tertawa lepas saat bersamaku. Bahkan aku sering menginap di rumahnya dan bermain PS bersama.

.

Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan di rumah ini.

.

Lamunanku buyar ketika aku mendengar suara hantaman dari lantai dua. Kuberlari menuju tangga dan membuka sebuah pintu. Aku tahu itu pintu kamar Sousuke. Kubuka dan melihat sesosok yang terbaring dan memegang kepalanya. Dia terlihat seperti kesakitan.

"Sousuke! OI! SOUSUKE! SADAR!"

"Ri... Rin... Aku ingat..."

Ingat? Jangan-jangan... Ingatan dia telah kembali.

Saat aku mau bertanya mengenai hal tersebut, Sousuke kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku terus berteriak namanya dan berusaha membawanya kembali ke dunia ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Dia tetap menutup matanya. Tenang Rin... Dia masih hidup. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku jika Sousuke masih hidup. Saat aku mau membawanya ke mobil, aku melihat sesuatu jatuh dari tangannya. Sebuah foto yang sama dengan foto yang di kamar Gou dan kamarku, foto saat kami bertiga masih SD.

 _~Memories of You~_

Sudah hampir 12 jam, Sousuke belum menyadarkan diri. Napasnya begitu menggebu-gebu. Semalaman ini aku terus menjaganya karena panas tubuhnya sangat tinggi mencapai 40 derajat. Aku terus mengganti kompresannya. Kugeggam celanaku. Sousuke benar-benar terlihat lemah.

Apakah ingatannya benar-benar telah kembali?

Ingatannya kenapa kembali saat dia berada di sana?

.

" _Aku merasa... Jika kasus ini berhubungan denganku."_

.

Apakah... Kamu adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari, Sousuke?

Waktu makan siang tiba dan Sousuke belum kunjung bangun. Hampir 20 jam dia tertidur. Tante dan Om asisten juga merasa khawatir. Mereka menyuruh Ryuunosuke untuk menjaga Sousuke saat aku sedang tidur di kamar Gou. Mereka merasa kasihan denganku yang belum tidur semalam ini dan menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir.

.

Kubuka mataku dan melihat jam. Lumayan aku tidur untuk 5 jam. Sekarang kulangkahkan kakiku pada kamar sebrang di mana Sousuke tertidur. Wajahnya sedikit tenang. Sepertinya panas tubuhnya sudah turun. Ryuunosuke yang ketiduran, kubangunkan dan kupindahkan ke kamarnya. Sebaliknya ke kamar, Sousuke bergumam sedikit dan membuka matanya. Aku bergegas mendekatinya dan berusaha berbicara dengannya. Dia melihatku dengan mata emerland yang...

... Indah...

Matanya tidak seperti Sousuke pertama yang kukenal. Dia terlihat seperti manusia. Tidak seperti mayat hidup. Apakah karena ingatannya sudah kembali?

"Sousuke... Bagaimana?"

"... Aku sedikit pusing. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Sekitar 24 jam. Kamu demam tinggi saat kubawa kemari." Kuberikan air mineral untuk diminumnya. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Oh... Ya..."

Dia menutup matanya dengan tangannya dan menghela napas. "Aku sudah ingat... Semua..."

"Eh?"

"Ya..."

Dia meneggukan ludahnya. "Siapa sebenarnya aku, siapa orang tuaku, siapa teman-temanku, dan dari mana aku berasal."

"Lalu?"

Dia melihatku dan tersenyum lirih. "Aku... Yamazaki Sousuke, orang yang kamu cari selama 10 tahun ini..."

Bohong.

Bohong.

Selama ini, aku mencari orang tetapi ternyata dia telah berdiri di depanku.

Bohong.

Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku... Sudah ingat semua kejadian hari itu... Malam ulang tahun yang paling menyeramkan... Seumur hidupku..."

"Eh?"

"Dan... Siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku..."

 _~Memories of You~_

Penyelidikanku langsung kubatalkan karena keputusan Sousuke yang ekstrem. Setelah di Sano sekitar 4 hari, Sousuke yang saat itu baru sembuh, memintaku untuk segera pulang ke Tokyo. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semua kasus ini dengan bantuan alat _Memory_ _Scoop_. Dia ingin meyakinkanku dan Inspektur Mikoshiba jika dia adalah Yamazaki Sousuke dan dia bukanlah pelaku dalam kejadian itu. Aku bisa mempercayainya tapi, apakah harus membutuhkan alat _Memory Scoop_ seperti itu? Alat itu hanya memaksa seseorang dalam mengingat suatu kejadian dengan membaca gelombang otaknya. Jika keadaan dia tidak stabil, bisa-bisa tingkat stress Sousuke naik secara dratis dan bisa mengalami syok yang mendalam.

Sousuke tersenyum padaku. "Tenang... Aku yakin aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku ingin membantu menyelesaikan kasus ini... Semua akan kujalani walau membahayakan diriku."

Gou sebagai anggota laboratorium, menghela napas. Dia melihatku untuk menyuruhnya berhenti melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. Tapi apa daya, Inspektur Mikoshiba mendukung Sousuke. Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Sousuke-kun berbaring di sini dan gunakan helm tersebut. Saat alatnya nyala, fokuskan pikiranmu pada ingatan saat itu. Aku akan merekamnya. Aku akan mematikan kapan pun jika merasa tanda-tanda berbahaya darimu."

Sousuke mengangguk dan dia menutup matanya. Kupasangkan helm _Memory_ _Scoop_ tersebut. Ini baru kali pertama aku melihat seseorang menggunakan _Memory Scoop_. Tapi, yang kutahu, menggunakan ini hanya membuat otak tersiksa.

"Ok, aku mulai." Ucap Gou dan menekan tombol nyala.

Aku berdiri di samping Sousuke untuk menjaganya takut-takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Inspektur Mikoshiba fokus pada layar dan Gou memperhatikan layar indikator psikologis milik Sousuke yang ada di sebelah layar utama. Aku melihat beberapa adegan termasuk waktu kami kecil. Aku ingat adegan tersebut saat malam natal. Aku sakit. Padahal aku tidak menceritakan hal tersebut pada Sousuke. Jadi yang terbaring di depanku ini benar...

Dia adalah Yamazaki Sousuke.

Tiba hingga scene berubah menjadi sebuah rumah. Aku menjelaskan jika itu rumah milik Sousuke sebelum kejadian kebakaran. Inspektur Mikoshiba mengangguk. Pandangan Sousuke yang terekam di layar, menuntun kita pada sebuah kronologis sebelum kejadian. Ya, pandangan yang sedang kami lihat adalah tanggal 14 September 10 tahun yang lalu. Dia pulang sekolah dan melihat jika orang tuanya telah pulang.

Orang tuanya masih hidup saat itu. Aku rindu melihat mereka. Sayangnya, aku hanya bisa melihatnya lewat layar. _"Ayah Ibu, tumben pulang cepat?"_

" _Ah, kami mau merayakan ulang tahunmu."_ Ucap ibunya dengan penuh senyuman.

" _Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kan?"_

" _Tapi kamu masih hero kecil kita. Hahaha..."_ tawa ayahnya yang menggema dan penuh bangga.

" _Itu memalukan! Aku akan di kamar hingga makan malam karena ada tugas."_

" _Oh Sousuke~ Ini ada kiriman dari Rin di Australia. Tampaknya hadiah karena paket ini sangat besar sekali."_

Sousuke langsung berlari dan mengambil bingkisan tersebut. Saat dia buka, dia mendapatkan sebuah kaos dari Australia dan surat dariku. Aku ingat kaos tersebut. Kaos dengan gambar koala dan kangguru yang kubeli di Australia. Saking bingungnya membelikan dia apa, aku membelikan kaos ini dengan ukuran yang cukup besar sehingga bisa muat dalam waktu lama.

Sousuke berterima kasih pada ibunya dan bergegas ke kamarnya dan menulis balasan untukku. Akhirnya aku bisa membaca balasan surat terakhir dari Sousuke yang belum sempat dikirim olehnya. Air mataku menitik keluar. Sial. Kenapa aku cengeng banget!?

Waktu beranjak menuju waktu makan malam. karena dia teralu fokus mengerjakan tugasnya setelah menulis surat balasan untukku, dia tidak sadar. _"Aneh, ayah ibu kenapa tidak memanggilku? Apakah mereka tertidur di ruang tamu? Atau mereka pergi? Aku harus liat ke bawah."_

Saat dia keluar dari kamar, dia merasa sangat panas. _"Aneh, kok panas? Apakah ayah ibu lupa mematikan kompor saat mereka pergi. Itu kan bahaya!"_

Sousuke berlari menuju lantai satu dan ternyata hal yang mengerikan terjadi. Panas yang dia rasakan bukan berasal dari kompor yang nyala dan membakar dapur. Tapi, berasal dari ruang tengah di mana dia melihat sosok yang ia kenal, terkapar besimbah darah dikelilingi oleh kobaran api di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

" _A... AYAH!"_

Dia berlari menuju ayahnya dan berusaha memadamkan api tersebut dengan jaketnya. Tiba-tiba, tangan dia berhenti saat dia telah mengetahui jika ayahnya telah tidak bernyawa. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Darah mengalir dari lehernya.

Tangan Sousuke gemetaran. Baik di layar, baik di dunia nyata. Kugemgam tangannya dan berusaha untuk menjaga dia tetap tenang. Gou yang melihat hal tersebut, menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sial. Apakah aku harus membangunkannya? Aku tidak mau memperparah keadaan Sousuke. Tapi Inspektur Mikoshiba melarangku.

Aku menggertakan gigiku dan terus fokus pada layar. Sousuke gemetaran hebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia pasti merasa kesakitan jika dia harus melihat adegan ini di depan matanya. Dia terus memanggil ayahnya. Saat kulihat layar, adegan selanjutnya ternyata saat ibunya dibunuh di depan matanya. Saat dia memperhatikan tubuh ayahnya, dia mendengar suara ibunya untuk menyuruhnya lari. Tapi, apa yang dia lihat adalah seorang pria dengan penuh tato di sekujur tubuhnya, mencekek ibunya dan mengacungkan pisau ke lehernya. Wajah orang tersebut terlihat jelas. Itu... Itu sudah cukup untuk menemukan pelakuknya.

"Inspektur! Hentikan sekarang! Jangan dilanjutkan!" teriakku.

Sayangnya telat. Sebelum memencet tombol berhenti, adegan tersebut terekam. Sousuke berteriak dengan kencang. Aku berusaha mendorong pundaknya untuk tetap tenang. Gou memencet tombol berhenti. Kubukakan helm tersebut dan membersihkan keringat dari wajah Sousuke. Matanya terbuka lebar. Dia benar-benar syok. Aku terus memanggil namanya dan memeluknya. Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Walau dia sudah berumur 24 tahun, tapi ini cara yang memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat apa yang ingin dia lupakan. Pasti dia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"... Rin... Rin..."

Kuusapkan tanganku di punggungnya. Kusenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Dia sangat pucat. Sousuke terbatuk-batuk. Dia pasti membutuhkan kantung muntah karena merasa gak enak dengan perutnya. Aku meminta Gou untuk mengambilkannya. Sayangnya telat, dia telah membasahi kemejaku dengan 'itu'. Aku menghela napas dan tidak peduli. Yang penting, dia dapat merasa lebih enak.

"Jadi... Dia pelakunya..."

Ucapan Inspektur Mikoshiba membuat pandanganku terpaling. "Dia?"

"... Orang yang sedang kita buru... Ketua klan Tamazakimori... Alias..."

Sousuke menutup matanya. Dia bergumam di bahuku. "... Dia... Ayahku yang sekarang..."

"Eh?"

 _~Memories of You~_

Setelah aku selesai mengganti setelanku di kamar Gou, ruang kecil sebelah laboratorium (untung Gou masih menyimpan setrikaan kemarin di kamarnya), aku kembali ke laboratorium. Enaknya Gou mempunyai ruangan laboratorium sendiri. Tapi pekerjaannya sangat keras karena dia terus mengumpulkan data mengenai kasus-kasus yang muncul hampir setiap hari. Bahkan dia mempunyai kemampuan hack dibantu oleh Rei, salah satu anggota lab yang sedang cuti dan kebetulan temannya Haru.

Haru bekerja di sebuah restoran bintang lima sebagai koki. Kemampuan dia masak memang hebat. Dia mempunyai sahabat kecil bernama Makoto yang bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran. Makoto dan aku sering bertemu karena pekerjaan kita sama, berhubungan dengan menyelamatkan dan melindungi warga. Nagisa, salah satu teman Haru dan salah satu mantan anggota relay timku, bekerja sebagai peneliti membantu Gou disini. Sayangnya, dibalik kejeniusannya menemukan suatu yang hebat, dia juga melahirkan makhluk aneh.

Semua teman-temanku berkumpul disini, di Tokyo, dan tentu mereka melihat Sousuke. Mereka yakin jika Sousuke adalah Yamazaki Sousuke yang sering kuceritakan. Terlebih Haru dan Makoto pernah bertanding melawannya saat di klub renang SMP, sangat yakin dengan sosok pria tinggi tersebut merupakan sahabat kecilku yang hilang.

"Aku telah menyelidiki kemiripan antara ketua klan Tamazakimori dan orang yang berada di ingatan Sousuke-kun. Kemiripannya 100%. Ini merupakan orang yang sama." Jelas Gou.

Aku duduk di samping Sousuke yang masih memegang saputangan yang kupinjamkan untuknya. Tampaknya dia tidak mempunyai nafsu makan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Dengan begini, nama Yamazaki Sousuke sebagai pelaku akan kami coret. Dia terbebas dari tuduhan tersebut. Tapi kau harus memeriksakan keadaanmu ke psikiater di ruang sebelah. Aku takut kamu mengidap PTSD." jelas Inspektur Mikoshiba.

"Lalu, ini bukti kuat jika pelakunya adalah Tamazakimori. Tapi, bagaimana kita menangkapnya? Kita bahkan tidak tahu lokasinya di mana..." hela Inspektur Mikoshiba.

"Aku bisa memberitahukannya. Tapi ini taruhan antara hidup dan mati..."

Ucapan Sousuke membuat pandanganku teralih padanya. Apa maksudnya taruhan antara hidup dan mati?

"Pada hari ulang tahunku, 14 September nanti, aku akan dilantik sebagai ketua klan yang baru. Tentu saja aku akan dipaksa dilantik walau aku sudah menolak dengan berbagai cara. Bahkan aku menolak dengan cara masuk ke polisi. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Pasti mereka akan membawaku paksa ke tempat pelantikan tersebut. Kalian bisa melakukan penggrebekan ke acara tersebut." Jelas Sousuke.

"Lalu, maksudnya taruhan antara hidup dan mati?"

"Jika kalian melakukan penggrebekan setelah pelantikan selesai, aku akan ditangkap karena berkhianat. Jika kalian melakukan penggrebekan sesaat sebelum dimulai, aku bisa tetap hidup sebagai Yamazaki Sousuke."

"Seperti apa acara pelantikan tersebut."

"... Membunuh orang yang mereka sayangi, ingin dilindungi, atau dihormati. Jika aku tidak mempunyai orang yang kusayangi, aku akan membunuh ayah angkatku tersebut. Tapi..."

Sousuke melihatku. Kuangkat alisku.

"Mereka tahu jika aku dekat dengan Rin. Karena itu, dia pasti akan menangkapnya dan dijadikan tumbal untuk aku bunuh."

 _Eh?_

 _Dibunuh?_

 _Aku dibunuh oleh Sousuke?_

"Ini benar-benar pertaruhan yang cukup berat. Jika kita telat dikit, nyawa kalian berdua akan melayang. Baiklah. Berikan aku waktu untuk menyusun strategi. Oh ya, Yamazaki. Bisa kau gambarkan peta lokasi tersebut dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan penjagaan yang ketat dimana."

Sousuke mengangguk dan beranjak ke sebuah meja dengan Inspektur Mikoshiba. Tanganku gemetaran. Gou juga terlihat cukup ketakutan. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan memegang tanganku. "Onii-chan... Apakah aku harus menggantimu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa memasukan Gou dalam keadaan bahaya seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin adik perempuanku terancam bahaya. Aku tahu jika Gou tertarik dengan Sousuke saat dia kecil. Tapi bukan berarti dia rela mati untuknya dan untukku. Biar aku yang menanggungnya.

"Tidak usah... Biar aku saja. Aku percaya jika Sousuke... Tidak akan membunuhku..."

"Onii-chan..."

"OK! Sekarang kalian berdua istirahatlah. Aku akan membuat strategi dan setelah selesai kita rapatkan. Oh ya, ajak Momo dan Nitori untuk mencari udara segar. Gou-kun juga kuberikan waktu istirahat. Pergilah kalian keluar!"

Mendengar kata istirahat, Gou jingkrak kesenangan. Dia menarik tanganku untuk mengembalikan semangatku. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Ok. Aku tunggu di lobby sejam lagi. Kita akan makan di tempat Haru. Akan kuhubungi dia untuk memesan tempat bagi kita." Senyumku.

"YAY! Tempat Haru-senpai!"

Saat aku keluar dengan Sousuke dari laboratorium, aku menghela napas. Waktu hidupku kurang dari sebulan lagi. Aku berharap jika waktu hidupku bisa lebih panjang. Tetapi, mempersiapkan sesuatu yang buruk, tidak ada salahnya. Sousuke merangkul bahuku. "Tenang... Aku akan melindungimu dan Gou. Karena bagiku, kalian berdua merupakan orang terpenting bagiku."

Aku mengangguk. Kami berjalan menuju ruangan sebelah untuk memeriksakan Sousuke pada psikiater dilanjut ke asrama dan mengganti pakaian kami menjadi pakaian santai. Setelah bersiap, kami berkumpul di lobby dan bertemu Momo, Ai dan Gou. "Aku telah menghubungi Rei-kun dan Nagisa-kun."

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi Haru untuk mengajak Makoto. Ayo kita jalan." Ajakku.

Sesampai di sebuah restoran bintang 5, di tempat yang kita pesan telah duduk 3 orang yang kukenal. "Ah~ Rin-chan! Sini! Sini!"

Ya, Nagisa, Makoto, dan Rei.

"Rin-senpai! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sopan Rei.

"Ah, cukup stress. Hahahaha..."

"Rin-senpai sangat pekerja keras! Dia selalu begadang untuk memecahkan kasus yang sulit. Aku bangga dengannya." Puji Ai.

"Kamu teralu berlebihan, Ai."

"Lho? Haru-senpai?" tanya Gou.

"Dia masih sibuk. Mungkin setelah kita memesan, dia akan bergabung dengan kita." Senyum Makoto.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pesan sekarang!" ceria Momo dan mengambil buku menu.

"Mikoshiba, jangan teralu banyak makan. Nanti kamu gendut." Ucap Sousuke.

Semua terdiam. Ya, mereka baru sadar jika disana ada sosok baru yang mereka baru lihat. Aku lupa memperkenalkan pada mereka. "Yamazaki Sousuke. Sahabat kecilku di SD Sano."

Sousuke membungkukan tubuhnya. Dia terlihat galak jika berada di lingkungan baru. Aslinya dia baik. Apakah dia termasuk _tsundere?_

"Yamazaki... AH!? KAMU YAMAZAKI SOUSUKE ITU!?" kaget Makoto.

"Ya... Err... Tachibana, ya?"

"Kamu ingat aku? Wah, padahal terakhir kita bertemu saat kita SMP ya..." senyum Makoto.

Sousuke mengangguk.

"Ehh?! Jadi kamu sudah ingat? Syukurlah Sou-chan~".

"Sou... Chan?" aneh Sousuke. Alisnya mengkerut. Aku tertawa.

"Bukannya kamu Tamazaki Sousuke? Kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi Yamazaki Sousuke?" heran Rei.

Oh ya, Rei dan Nagisa satu kantor dengan kami.

"Aku lupa bilang padamu, Ryugazaki. Ingatanku sudah kembali. Aku sudah ingat siapa diriku dan apa yang membuatku amnesia. Jadi aku tidak memerlukan obat aneh ciptaanmu dan Hazuki."

 _Obat aneh?! Tunggu... Jadi selama ini Sousuke pulang telat ke asrama itu..._

"SOUSUKE!? KAMU JADI KELINCI PERCOBAAN MEREKA?!"

"Oh aku belum bilang ya? Hampir setiap hari aku ke ruangan mereka dan aku menceritakan keadaanku yang mengalami amnesia. Mereka membuat berbagai obat yang KATANYA dapat mengembalikan ingatanku. Tapi, yang kudapatkan adalah berbagai pengalaman yang luar biasa. Bahkan waktu itu aku pernah melihat nenekku yang mengajakku untuk menyebrangi sebuah sungai. Ah, aku sudah lama tidak melihat nenekku..." jelas Sousuke dengan wajah puas terpampang.

"SOUSUKE! ITU _NEAR_ _DEAD_ _EXPERIENCE_!" Teriakku.

Seorang waiters datang dan membawa pesanan kami. Meja kami penuh dengan makanan yang kami pesan hingga sebuah piring muncul dari belakang Sousuke. " _Paellas_? Maaf, saya tidak memesan ini."

Kulihat waiters yang di belakang Sousuke dan ternyata dia adalah Haru, sang kepala chef disini. "Ini special dariku. Perayaan kembalinya Yamazaki Sousuke."

Sousuke terkejut. Diterimalah piring tersebut dan berisi _Paellas_ yang terlihat sangat lezat. Benar-benar dimasak langsung oleh sang maestro. Sousuke mengambil sendok dan memakan _Paellas_ tersebut. Wajahnya memerah. "E... Enak banget..."

"WAAA?! AKU MAU NYOBA, SOU-CHAN!" seru Nagisa dan beranjak dari bangkunya. Dia mengambil _Paellas_ dengan sendok yang ia bawa. "UMMM... _Sasuga,_ Haru-chaaan! Enak banget!".

"Eh? Bolehkah aku mencobanya, Sousuke-kun?" tanya Gou dibalas anggukan oleh Sousuke.

"Enak! Haru-senpai hebat! Ah, aku bisa mencobanya di rumah nih."

"Gou, jangan pakai bubuk protein lagi." Kesalku.

"AKU TAHU, Onii-chaaann!"

" _Best_ _seller from master_ disini adalah _Paellas_ buatan Haru. Kamu beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkannya gratis, Yamazaki-kun..." senyum Makoto.

Sousuke menggaruk kepalanya sembari membiarkan teman-teman barunya mencicipi _Paellas_ miliknya. "Panggil saja Sousuke..."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Makoto."

"OI! KALIAN KALAU TERUS MENCOMOT _PAELLAS_ MILIK SOUSUKE, NANTI DIA AKAN MAKAN APA?" marahku dan Sousuke melihatku.

"Tonkatsu."

.

 _Ah, kamu suka sekali Tonkatsu ya, Sousuke?_

.

Acara makan malam kita akhirnya berakhir. Karena 'rayuan' dari kepala chef disini, kita mendapatkan harga potongan 50%. Aku bersyukur punya _channel_ di restoran bintang 5 seperti ini. Saat kami keluar, Haru memanggil Sousuke. Aku tidak mendengar teralu jelas mengenai apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang bisa kusimpulkan, mereka adalah berbicara mengenaiku. Sousuke tersenyum dan melihat ke langit. "Kamu benar, Haru... Dia memang seperti itu dari dulu..."

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi, aku tidak peduli. Walaupun nanti aku mati, setidaknya mati di tangan Sousuke lebih baik daripada mati di tangan orang-orang yang hanya mengincar uang dengan membunuh orang. Atau...

.

Aku yang akan melindungi Sousuke...

.

.

"Yamazaki Sousuke. Kamu terbebas dari tuduhan sebagai pelaku kasus kebakaran di rumah Yamazaki berdasarkan _memory_ _scoop_ yang kamu lakukan. Tetapi, ini belum bisa mengapus kenyataan jika kamu tidak satu pihak dengan Tamazakimori. Karena itu, kamu dapat menebusnya dengan memberikan informasi mengenai keluarga tersebut padaku. Tenang. Jika kasus ini selesai, aku akan menjelaskan semua pada pihak atasan untuk tidak menghukum atau memecatmu. Namamu pun akan kembali menjadi Yamazaki Sousuke. Bagaimana?"

Sousuke menggegam tangannya. Dia tertunduk dan mengangguk di depan Inspektur Mikoshiba dan timnya termasuk diriku.

"Baik. Aku menerima tawaran tersebut." Jawab Sousuke. Matanya penuh keyakinan. Ya, dia Sousuke yang kukenal.

.

Aku yakin.

.

"Baiklah. Penggrebakan akan dimulai pukul 9 pagi tanggal 14 September. Menurut informasi, pelantikan Tamazakimori akan dimulai pukul 10 dan selesai pukul 12 siang. Kita ada waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk menyelinap. Yamazaki telah memberikan informasi mengenai jalur yang bisa kita gunakan. Jalur tersebut hanya digunakan oleh anggota keluarga dan pendukungnya. Dalam pelantikan ini, semua berpakaian hitam dari atas hingga bawah. Jadi penyamaran kita tidak akan ketahuan. Selama kalian tidak membawa lambang polisi saat pelantikan ini. Nanti saat sampai di ruang utama tempat dimana upacara dilaksanakan, kita akan melakukan penyerangan. Penyerangan akan dilakukan sekitar pukul 11 atau saat Yamazaki harus membunuh tumbalnya. Untuk tumbal itu sendiri, kami belum tahu siapa. Tapi kemungkinan besar adalah Gou-kun atau Matsuoka karena peran mereka sebagai teman kecil dari Yamazaki. Penyergapan ini sangat beresiko. Jika kalian gagal, bukan hanya nyawa Yamazaki dan duo Matsuoka yang hilang, tetapi nyawa kalian juga karena kita langsung menyergap di sarang mereka. Tidak ada yang mendukung kita. Jadi, kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kita dan... Kembalilah dengan hidup."

Semua berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Inspektur Mikoshiba. Setelah semua keluar dari ruangan, inspektur memanggilku dan Sousuke. "Oh, Yamazaki! Matsuoka! Kemari!"

Aku duduk di sofa berselebahan dengan Sousuke. Inspektur membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf pada kami. Dia meminta maaf karena nyawa kami dalam keadaan bahaya. Inspektur ragu jika Gou yang akan ditangkap karena Gou jarang keluar dari kantor. Sehingga kemungkinan besar yang akan dijadikan tumbal adalah aku. Aku sudah siap dengan semua ini. Ya. Tanggal 14 September ada seminggu lagi. Waktu yang cukup untuk mempersiapkan diriku.

"Yamazaki, apakah kamu tahu kapan akan dijemput?"

Sousuke mengangguk. "Semalam ada telepon dari ayah tiriku jika dia akan menjemputku. Tapi dia tidak menjelaskan detail harinya. Mungkin dia akan meneloponku lagi. Oh ya! Dari hari aku dijemput, aku akan di isolasi hingga waktu penobatan tiba. Jadi, maaf jika aku tidak bisa membantu banyak dalam penggrebekan ini."

Inspektur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pemberian informasi ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Lalu Matsuoka?"

"... Aku..."

"Rin, kamu tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku akan bilang jika aku tidak mem-"

"SOUSUKE!"

Mata Sousuke melebar. Mataku panas. Dari mataku, keluar air yang sangat hangat. "Ja... Jangan mengorbankan... Seperti... Itu... A... Aku tidak mau... Kehilangan sahabatku... Lagi..."

Suaraku serak.

Sousuke mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke sini dalam keadaan hidup."

"... I... Itu kata-kataku... Bodoh..." tangisku.

Inspektur menghela napas. "Kalian berdua itu serasi ya... Berarti, Go-"

"Jika kita berhasil kembali dengan keadaan hidup, bolehkah aku mendekati adikmu, Rin?"

"LANGKAHI DULU MAYAT GUE!" teriakku dan inspektur bersamaan.

 _~Memories of You~_

"Ternyata kamu berniat kabur, ya?"

Sousuke melihatku. "Rin? Bukankah kamu sudah tidur?"

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan menuju Sousuke yang sedang duduk di halte bis. Jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam. "Bagaimana bisa tidur jika kamu sudah bersiap menyelinap keluar di tengah malam seperti ini."

"Kamu benar-benar pengamat yang baik, ya."

Keadaan hening. Aku berusaha memecahkan keheningan. "Hey..."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kamu ingat janji kita 12 tahun yang lalu?"

Sousuke terdiam. Dan dia mengangguk.

"Lalu, apakah kamu sudah memikirkannya?"

"Ya..."

"Apa?"

"... Aku... Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku..."

Aku heran dengan ucapannya. Tapi, janji tetaplah janji.

"Janji?"

Sousuke tersenyum. "Jangan kamu korbankan nyawamu untukku."

Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya. Aku tidak bisa menghitung itu sebagai permintaannya. Itu sudah keharusan dari seorang sahabat dalam melindungi satu sama lain. Tapi... Dia menolak untuk kulindungi...

Apakah dia...

"Sousuke, aku-"

Tiba-tiba percakapanku terhenti saat melihat sorot lampu mobil dari kejauhan. Mobil tersebut berhenti di depan kami dan Sousuke beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Rin... Tampaknya sampai sini pertemuan kita. Terima kasih mau menolongku dalam mengembalikan ingatanku. Aku bersyukur, aku mempunyai sahabat sepertimu dan bisa mengingatmu, Rin. Selamat tinggal..."

Senyuman Sousuke yang kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku harus mengentikannya. Aku berusaha mengejarnya tetapi, kesadaranku tiba-tiba menghilang. Duniaku berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Kepalaku sakit. Tampaknya para _bodyguard_ Sousuke yang memukulku. Mereka mengangkat tubuhku dan memasukanku pada sebuah mobil. Aku sudah mengetahui rahasia Sousuke. Aku pasti akan dibunuh saat aku sampai di tempat mereka.

"Sou... Suke..."

 _~Memories of You~_

" _Onii-chan! Sousuke-kun! Tunggu aku!"_

Ini memori saat kita masih kecil. Saat liburan musim panas dan kita sedang menangkap kumbang yang sangat langka. Aku memanjat pohon yang cukup tinggi untuk menangkapnya diikuti oleh Gou.

" _Gou! Jangan ikut-ikutan! Bagaimana jika kamu jatuh?!"_ teriakku dari atas.

Gou tidak menghiraukan. Dia tetap memanjat pohon tersebut. Masalahnya dia menggunakan rok. Bagaimana jika dia menginjak rok itu dan terpeleset?

Baru saja diucapkan, Gou terpeleset.

" _GOU_!" teriakku.

Saat aku mau turun, Sousuke melepaskan genggamannya dan meraih tubuh Gou. Didekapnya sehingga tubuhnya yang menghantam tanah duluan. Aku bergegas turun dan melihat keadaan mereka. Gou hanya mengalami luka di lututnya. Dia menangis. Tetapi bukan karena sakit yang ia alami.

Keadaan Sousuke.

Sousuke tidak menyadarkan diri dan kepalanya mengalami luka. Kami panik dan menggendong Sousuke hingga rumah kami. Sesampai di rumah, ibuku dibantu asisten rumah tanggaku menangani luka Sousuke. Aku gemetaran, menelepon ibunya Sousuke. Tidak lama, ibunya datang dan bergegas ke kamarku untuk melihat keadaan Sousuke. Ibunya merupakan dokter di kepolisian. Dia menghela napas lega. Ternyata Sousuke tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya mengalami luka benturan tapi tidak parah. Darah yang keluar diakibat goresan. Dijahit sedikit, lukanya akan sembuh. Ibunya mengeluarkan peralatan bedahnya dan menyuruh kami keluar. Setelah selesai operasi kecil, dia memanggil kami dan berbicara dengan kami.

Aku ceritakan semua dan menanggung semua keteledoran kami. Ibu Sousuke tersenyum. " _Sudah sewajarnya sesama sahabat saling menolong, Rin-kun."_

Aku mengangguk dan menangis. Kupeluk Ibu Sousuke diikuti dengan Gou yang ikutan menangis. Kami meminta maaf terus menerus.

Aku...

Aku akan melindungi Sousuke...

Dan berada di pihaknya... Apapun yang terjadi...

 _~Memories of You~_

Kubuka mataku dan melihat langit-langit. Aku merasa asing dengan langit-langit ini. Terlihat sangat mewah tetapi Jepang klasik. Bantal yang kugunakan sangat empuk dan membuatku ingin tertidur lagi. Saat aku mau menutup mataku, aku teringat akan kejadian malam itu. Sousuke pergi. Aku diculik...

Diculik...

Tunggu... Jangan bilang ini...

"Rin? Kamu sudah bangun?"

Kulihat sosok tinggi yang datang mendekatiku dengan yukatanya. "Sou... Suke? Ini..."

"Kamarku. Maaf jika _bodyguard_ ayahku menyeretmu ke mari juga. Aku tidak bisa menang jika melawan ayahku..."

"Oh... Tidak apa-apa..."

Kulihat Sousuke dengan tatapan tajam. Sousuke mengangkat alisnya heran. Dari balik yukatanya, aku dapat melihat otot-ototnya yang bagus. Aku juga baru sadar jika aku memakai yukata dengan motif yang sama. Tunggu?! Bajuku, diganti oleh siapa?

"Sousuke... Kita... Tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

Wajah Sousuke memerah tiba-tiba. "Ba... Bodoh! Apa yang kamu katakan, Rin!? Te... Tentu saja tidak..."

"Lalu... Kamu masih..."

"AKU DAN KAMU MASIH SUCI! SUDAH! KITA HENTIKAN OBROLAN INI!" malunya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Aku tertawa kecil. Aku melihat pemandangan keluar jendela. Begitu tenang disini. Aku sampai lupa jika kita ada di sarang musuh. Suara burung berkicauan. Benar-benar... Tenang... Kapan terakhir aku merasakan waktu santai seperti ini?

Ah, aku jadi mengantuk lagi.

Kututup mataku dan kembali terlelap.

.

"Rin... Rin"

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat Sousuke duduk di sampingku sambil membawa semangkuk bubur. "Kamu lapar, kan? Ini. Aku buatkan bubur untukmu."

Aku memakan bubur yang dibawakan dan dibuatkan oleh Sousuke. Bubur ini sangat enak. Aku jadi teringat saat aku berada di asrama tengah sakit karena begadang 2 hari. Dia membuatkanku bubur dengan rasa yang sama. "Enak..."

"Makanlah yang banyak. Aku membuat banyak."

Sousuke berdiri dan berjalan ke mejanya. Dia mengambil _smart_ _phonenya_ dan melihat pesan yang masuk. "Aku telah menghubungi inspektur tentang keberadaan kita. Kita disuruh berhati-hati hingga hari pelantikan..."

Aku tertunduk. Kusimpan sendok di mangkukku. "Sousuke... Apa yang akan terjadi padaku hingga hari pelantikan?"

Sousuke melihat ke langit-langit dan wajahnya bingung. "Hmm... Mungkin, mereka akan memperlakukanmu istimewa karena kamu adalah tamuku."

Aku tertunduk. Sousuke berjalan mendekati dan tersenyum padaku. "Tenang, aku akan melindungimu. Kamu tidak usah khawatir."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

.

Hari pelantikan tiba. Ruanganku dipisah oleh ruangan Sousuke selama persiapan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku dirias seperti seorang yang penting. Kimono laki yang sangat berat dan mewah. Mungkin ini cara mereka berterima kasih padaku karena bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk penerus klan mereka.

"Tuan Matsuoka Rin, kami datang menjemputmu."

Aku melihat sepasang orang berbalut jubah hitam dan tudung menutupi wajahnya. Aku berjalan pelan mengikuti mereka. Aku bukanlah seorang putri di dongeng-dongeng yang terkenal. Aku hanyalah seorang mantan atlet renang yang memilih menjadi seorang polisi demi memecahkan sebuah kasus. Terlebih penting, aku seorang laki-laki.

Tiba di sebuah ruangan besar. Sepertinya ini ruang di mana Tamazakimori membunuh target atau tangkapannya. Terasa bau darah yang menusuk di mana-mana membuat perutku sedikit mual. Aku disuruh berdiri di depan sebuah tiang dengan badanku yang terikat . Sesuatu menusuk pada leherku dan aku menjadi sedikit pusing. Di sekelilingku, banyak penonton yang akan dihadirkan sebagai saksi atas penobatan Sousuke sebagai penerus Tamazakimori. Semua berpakaian sama. Jubah hitam dan tudung hitam.

Pandanganku teralih saat aku melihat Sousuke dengan setelan kimono lengkap dan jubah yang dipakainya bertuliskan Tamazakimori. Matanya terasa kuat dengan niat membunuh. Dia berbeda dengan Sousuke semalam yang sangat lembut dan menghiburku saat aku menangis. Sekarang, dia seperti seseorang yang akan membunuh... Ku...

Sambutan dilakukan oleh pemimpin keluarga Tamazakimori alias ayah tiri dari Sousuke. Dia mengatakan seolah-olah nyawa manusia ini harganya sangat rendah. Dengan mudahnya, dia menceritakan bagaimana cara membunuh, memenuhi target kliennya, dan mendapatkan uang sebagai bayaran. Selain karena uang, dia sangat senang membunuh orang. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi.

Aku muak.

Sampai disaat Sousuke mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung yang ia bawa. Pedang samurai yang digunakan secara turun temurun untuk ritual ini. Pada pedang itu, terdapat darah ibu tiri Sousuke yang tewas saat ayah tirinya menjadi penerus kedua. Walau baru punya dua penerus, kekuatan klan ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Pada pedang itu, akan terdapat darahku. Darah dari orang yang akan dibunuh oleh Sousuke sebagai penerus selanjutnya.

Aku menutup mataku. Aku percaya dengan teman-temanku jika mereka akan menggagalkan upacara ini. Sousuke menghunuskan pedangnya menuju arah jantungku. Gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti tepat 1 centi dari jantungku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah Sousuke yang berada di depanku. Dia tersenyum. "Rin... Aku sudah bilang kan, aku akan melindungimu."

Dipindahkan arah pedangnya dan memotong tali yang mengikat badanku. Aku terjatuh pada dekapan Sousuke dan melihat dari balik badannya. Penyerbuan dilakukan oleh tim Inspektur Mikoshiba tepat waktu. Mereka menembak para _bodyguard_ ayah tiri Sousuke. Ayah tiri Sousuke dan para pengikutnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"SOUSUKE! APA MAKSUDNYA INI!? KAMU MENIPU KAMI?"

Sousuke tersenyum. Ai datang mendekatiku dari belakang dan memberikan sebotol air mineral padaku. "Aku tidak menipu siapapun. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku." Jelas Sousuke.

"Kata hatimu?"

"Aku... Adalah anak dari Komisaris Jendral Polisi Yamazaki. Aku mengikuti kata hatiku untuk berada di pihaknya yaitu pihak polisi."

"Ingatanmu... Kembali?"

Sousuke menyeringai. Dia memberikan jaketnya padaku yang saat itu masih gemetaran. Sepertinya, aku diberikan sebuah obat saat diikat disini. Tubuhku lemas sekali.

"Berkat Rin, aku telah mengingat semua. Siapa diriku, siapa keluargaku, dari mana aku berasal, dan... Siapa teman-temanku..."

"Berkat Rin? Oh. Laki berambut merah di sana ya. Huh. Kamu tahu Sousuke? Walau kamu mengkhianati kami, kami masih dapat membunuhmu dan orang yang kamu sayangi kapan saja!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Apakah kamu tahu, sebelumnya, kami telah melakukan penangkapan pada anggota-anggota pendukung keluarga ini. Sekarang kamulah yang tidak punya siapa-siapa disini."

"Ahahaha... Kamu naif Sousuke! Kamu lupa siapa yang memukulmu saat malam itu, hah?"

"Malam itu..."

Pandangan Sousuke langsung terarah padaku. Aku merasa heran dengannya. Tiba-tiba Sousuke mendorongku tubuhnya terjatuh di sampingku. "SOUSUKE!"

Inspektur Mikoshiba menarik tubuh ayah tiri Sousuke sebelum melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Dia digiring keluar ruangan. "Momo! Lindungi mereka!"

"BAIK! Nii-chan!"

Saat aku mau mengangkat tubuh Sousuke dibantu Momo, tiba-tiba muncul darah dari bahu kanannya. Aku tidak tahu kapan tembakan itu mengenai tubuh Sousuke. Apakah dia mendorongku karena dia melihat suatu tanda? Jika dia tidak mendorongku, kepalaku mungkin sudah tertembus peluru tersebut. Sial. Kenapa otakku lambat disaat aku membutuhkannya?

Suara rintihan dari Sousuke membuat lamunanku buyar. Dia memegang bahunya dan membangkitkan tubuhnya. "Rin... Kita harus pergi sekarang..."

"Eh?"

"Aku lupa jika ada anggota dari keluarga ini yang masih setia pada ayahku... Dia seorang snipper. Kita harus segera keluar dari gedung ini! Rin, kamu bisa jalan?"

Aku mengangguk. Harusnya aku membalas ucapan dengan bertanya hal yang sama. Tapi tenagaku sudah terkuras hanya untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba, Sousuke menggendongku di belakang punggungnya. Aku sempat protes untuk menurunkanku. Tapi dia hanya cekikan.

"Mikoshiba, Nitori, aku akan beri arah menuju pintu keluar. Kalian lindungi sebelah kiri dan belakang. Rin, kamu pegangan yang kuat. Aku kadang akan melepas pegangan di sebelah kananku. Kalau kamu bisa menjaga sebelah kanan, itu lebih baik."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tapi sayangnya saat di perjalanan, aku kehilangan kesadaran. Ah... Aku merasa ngantuk sekali...

 _~Memories of You~_

Sebulan setelah penggrebekan penobatan keluarga Tamazakimori, Komisaris Jenderal Polisi datang untuk memberikan penghargaan terhadap tim Inspektur Mikoshiba.

"Prestasi yang sangat gemilang diraih oleh tim dari Inspektur Mikoshiba. Dia berhasil menguak kasus 10 tahun yang lalu dan menemukan korban yang hilang, Yamazaki Sousuke."

Inspektur Mikoshiba menunduk. "Itu semua berkat kerja keras dari Matsuoka Rin. Tanpa dia, mungkin kasus ini akan kadarluasa tanpa ada jawaban."

"Matsuoka Rin...?"

Aku berjalan ke depan dan membukukkan badanku. Komisaris Jenderal Polisi pengganti ayah Sousuke, berdiri di depanku. "... Berkatmu, kita bisa membongkar kasus ini dan membuat seniorku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"... Mungkin... Saya sedikit egois..."

"Tidak apa. Saya mengerti. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku membuka mataku dan mengangkat tubuhku. "Saya... Bolehkah... Sousuke kembali ke kepolisian?"

.

3 hari setelah kejadian penggrebekan dan penangkapan ketua klan Tamazukamori dan penangkapan snipper yang menembak Sousuke -Untung saat itu, bantuan dari tim lain datang tepat waktu-, Sousuke dikeluarkan dari kepolisian karena terbukti dia adalah mata-mata dari klan tersebut. Bukti yang kuat adalah saat aku diculik oleh _bodyguard_ ayahnya dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadapku. Sousuke mengetahui hal tersebut dan tidak mengajukan penolakan. Inspektur Mikoshiba sudah bersikeras untuk menolong Sousuke dari pemberhentian. Tapi, keputusan mutlak berada di atasan.

.

Kesempatan ini, aku gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk membawa Sousuke kembali kemari.

.

Komisaris Jendral Polisi mengangguk. Untung saja dia orang yang baik. Dia tahu siapa sebenarnya Sousuke dan tidak menghukumnya serta melihat sebelah mata. Dia tahu penggebrekan ini berhasil karena informasi yang sangat detail dari Sousuke. Dia mengangguk dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Saya akan mengabulkan permintaan itu. Sejam lagi temui saya di ruangan dan bawa surat tersebut padanya."

Aku melihat wajah Komisaris Jendral Polisi yang tersenyum. Dia merupakan junior dari ayah Sousuke dan sering berkunjung ke rumah Yamazaki saat aku menginap disana. Dia sering mengajakku dan Sousuke bermain.

"Kamu sudah besar ya. Pantas saja Sousuke tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat. Dia mempunyai sahabat yang kuat juga..." akrabnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak sekuat dia, Komisaris Jenderal Polisi..."

Setelah kuambil surat dari ruangan Komisaris Jenderal Polisi beserta sebuah parcel makanan, kukendarai mobilku menuju restoran milik Haru di mana Sousuke bekerja menjadi pelayan.

"Oh, Rin. Tumben kamu ke mari jam segini. Ada apa?" tanya Haru.

Ah, pasti sekarang jam sibuk sehingga Haru ikut turun tangan dalam melayani tamu.

"Sousuke. Apakah ada Sousuke di sini?" kututup pintu restoran yang berada di belakangku.

"Yamazaki? Dia sedang... Melayani tamu di sebelah sana."

Aku melirik pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Haru. Sesosok pria tinggi dengan pakaian butlernya, membuat pandanganku berhenti. Haru menyuruhku untuk menunggunya di ruang karyawan. Kulihat Sousuke membukuk dan berjalan ke arah _staff_ _room_ untuk mengantarkan kertas pesanannya. Aku berdiri tepat di sebelah pintu. "Rin? Tumben kamu ke mari. Ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tunggu di ruang karyawan. Jika _shift_ mu selesai, langsunglah ke sana. Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam ditemani _game_ _puzzle_ yang aku suka, Sousuke datang dan membuka ikatan dasinya. "Maaf lama. Tadi tiba-tiba ada rombongan datang jadi aku harus mengurusnya. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Rin?"

Aku mengeluarkan surat dari jasku dan memberikannya pada Sousuke. "Apa ini? Pesangon?"

"BUKAN! Ini surat dari Komisaris Jenderal Polisi. Kamu tahu junior ayahmu yang sering bermain monopoli dengan kita dulu? Dia sekarang menjadi Komisaris Jendral Polisi menggantikan ayahmu."

"Eh?"

Sousuke membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Ya. Berdasarkan ekspressinya, dia seperti melihat hantu.

"Aku... Kembali ke kepolisian?"

"Ya. Kamu akan kembali dan menjadi partnerku lagu. Ini semua berkat dia. Berterima kasihlah."

"Tapi disini ditulis 'berdasarkan rujukan dari Matsuoka Rin'..."

" _WHAT_!? DIA MENULISNYA!?"

Sousuke mengangguk. Wajahku memerah dan kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini. Aku menghela napas. "Ya... Dia bilang kalau dia akan mengabulkan permintaanku. Namamu juga akan berubah menjadi Yamazaki Sousuke berkat saran dari Inspektur Mikoshiba. Selamat, ya... Yamazaki Sousuke..."

Sousuke tertawa kecil. "Hahaha... Terima kasih, Matsuoka-san."

Sousuke duduk di sampingku dengan sebotol air mineral. Dia menghela napas. "Aku akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa mereka membunuh ayahku..."

Aku menarik alis heran. Sousuke melihatku. "Mereka... Mendapatkan bayaran tinggi untuk melakukannya dari bandar narkoba internasional. Mereka merasa terancam dengan pergerakan agresif kepolisian yang dipimpin oleh ayahku saat itu. Lalu kenapa mereka membiarkanku hidup adalah... Karena mereka tidak bisa punya anak. Mereka ingin penerus yang kuat dan gagah. Karena itu, mereka membiarkanku hidup dengan cara membuatku mengalami amnesia... Pada sisi lain... Aku harusnya berterima kasih pada ayah tiriku karena telah membesarkanku dengan baik dan memberi kesempatanku untuk menjadi atlet renang. Aku-"

Aku menarik tubuh Sousuke dan mengelus kepalanya. Aku tidak mau melihat dia menangis. Sudah cukup aku yang menangis untuknya. Aku tidak ingin wajahnya yang maskulin dan matanya yang kuat berlinang air mata.

"Sshh... Kamu sudah berterima kasih padanya saat dia ditangkap, kan? Aku rasa, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya senang..."

Sousuke mengangguk. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahuku. Digenggamnya erat kemejaku dan aku dapat merasakan pundaknya yang gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dan tercium wangi... Tonkatsu?

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku sudah dengar dari Rin. Kamu diterima menjadi anggota polisi lagi, kan? ini untuk spesial untuk makan siangmu dariku. Lalu, nanti malam kita akan merayakannya di rumah Rin. Ibumu tidak keberatan dengan semua ini?" Haru masuk dengan sepiring tonkatsu di tangannya. Mukanya benar-benar masam. Apakah dia masih dendam dengan Sousuke?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menerima piring tersebut. Sousuke masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku. Mungkin dia malu ada jika ada orang yang melihat wajahnya sedang kusut.

"Tidak. Justru ibuku sangat senang..." senyumku.

Ya, selama sebulan ini, Sousuke tinggal di rumahku bersama ibuku dan bekerja di tempat Haru. Mulai minggu depan, aku dan Gou mulai tinggal di rumah ibuku. Sousuke bercerita padaku jika ibuku merasa kesepian. Bahkan setiap malam dia sering curhat padanya tentang kesepian ini.

Haru mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami berdua. "Sousuke, ini tonkatsu dari Haru."

Sousuke mengangguk dan menarik tubuhnya. Matanya merah. Ah... Aku baru pertama kali melihat dia seperti ini. 10 tahun dia memendam kepedihan ini. Sousuke mengambil sepiring tonkatsu dari tanganku dan memakannya. Aku bergumam kecil. _"Memories of you..."_

"Huh?"

"Gak... Akhirnya... Ingatanmu sudah kembali ya..."

"Ya... Aku ingat saat kamu menangis hanya gara-gara kalah renang dariku."

GLEK!

Aku menelan colaku dengan sekali tegukan yang hampir membuatku tersedak.

"Oh ya... Permintaan yang waktu itu... Aku tidak menghitungnya sebagai permintaan..." gumamku.

Sousuke melihatku. "Jadi, aku masih mempunyai satu permintaan tersebut?"

Aku mengangguk. Sousuke memegang dagunya dan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu... Bolehkah aku dekati adikmu?"

Aku memuncratkan colaku dan kupukul pelan bahu kiri Sousuke. "LANGKAHI DULU MAYAT GUE!"

.

.

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

Ran: ... Ok... ceritanya terasa sangat cepat sekali. Karena waktuku dikebut sebelum melanjutkan penelitian, aku ingin refreshing dulu dengan menulis ini setelah sidang 1. Akhirnya, beres. Ok, maaf jika ada salah penulisan atau strukturya. Oh ya, 'Tamazaki' itu berawal dari salah ketik nama 'Yamazaki'. Mungkin karena saat menulisnya, aku sedang ingin makan dengan telur dadar manis. Tamagoyaki gitu? hahahaha ('Tama' dari 'Tamazaki' diambil dari 'tamashii' (Soul) tapi bisa berarti 'tamago' (telur)) Ok, ja'mata~

*Note: Memory Scoop merupakan alat yang digunakan untuk membaca ingatan melalui gelombang otak pada anime Psycho-pass


End file.
